1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a display device such as, for example, a display device having a touch sensor unit embedded therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device includes a plurality of pixels, and displays an image by combining light emitted from the plurality of pixels. Further, the display device includes a touch sensor unit for a touch detecting function, and should minimize or reduce an increase in thickness due to an addition of the touch sensor unit.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.